Dos lados de Una Moneda
by Arken Elf
Summary: La salida de los Autobots es inminente, abandonarán Cybertron y un joven Side Burn no comprende porque los Maximales piensan así de ellos,si ambos son dos lados de la misma moneda.


Dos lados de la misma moneda

Notas del Autor: Historia ubicada en el Universo de Robots In Disguise (RID) en conjunto con mi teoría del origen de esta serie la cual establezco en mis otros fics.

Este escrito es sin fines de lucro.

GRACIAS

Side Burn observaba el paisaje mientras reposaba sentado en una orilla de la carretera; a lo lejos, la ciudad Autobot destacaba con sus luces encendidas, asemejando el brillo de las estrellas reflejadas en el cielo.

-Una hermosa vista- Se dijo con algo de tristeza en su voz, -Es una lastima que nadie más piense igual- Continuo sin moverse de su lugar. A su espalda el paisaje sombrío contrastaba con ese toque verde y vivo, tan natural que era casi ajeno a él.

El Vehículo se recostó sobre la suave hierba mientras digería las últimas noticias de su líder Prime, quien les informo de la decisión del consejo con respecto a su estancia en Cybertron.

Side Burn recordó el sentimiento que envolvió su ser al escuchar el discurso desde la habitación de su hermano, quien aún se encontraba recuperación.

-¿Cómo puedo evitar sentirme decepcionado si se que jamás volveré a estar aquí en este punto, lejos de todo lo que he conocido en mi vida?, Primus, ellos dicen que somos violentos, que estamos acostumbrados a pelear, yo jamás he estado presente en una batalla; si de acuerdo fui a la academia, pero de mecánica he ingeniería- Exclamo con frustración.

Oculto entre la maleza, otro cybertroniano lo observaba con curiosidad.

-Bueno que más da, ahora ya no importa- Se dijo el vehículo azul extendiendo sus brazos su mirada se mantuvo fija hacia las profundidades del espacio, deseando que todo fuese un mal sueño.

"_Nosotros peleamos"- Había exclamado Optimus, -"Pero lo hicimos para proteger este mundo, así como muchos más"-_

Un suspiro fue todo lo que el joven Autobot pudo emitir, su hermano se encontraba gravemente herido, sus amigos muertos o desaparecidos y ese era el pago que obtenían. La vida era tan injusta desde el punto de vista de Side Burn que no tuvo palabras para expresar lo que en realidad sentía.

-Aunque tampoco es su culpa- Murmuro finalmente, entendiendo que no los podía odiar, -Ellos no han vivido lo que nosotros, quizá han tenido sus batallas, pero no como nuestra infinita guerra, con toda esa muerte y destrucción a nuestras espaldas. El vehículo se incorporo analizando nuevamente el paisaje a su espalda, -Ambos lados son tan hermosos y tan diferentes.

Un minuto de silencio acompaño esa reflexión

-Como nosotros- Susurro al fin.

Una transmisión interrumpió sus pensamientos trayendo al joven Cybertroniano a la realidad.

-Side Burn, Side Burn- Repitió la voz en su transmisor personal.

-Aquí Side, ¿Que sucede X-Brawn?- Pregunto el Autobot sin mucha emoción.

-Prowl despertó- Exclamo su hermano con alegría, -¡Debes venir de inmediato!- Continuo la voz con emoción, asemejando al de una pequeña chispa, emocionada por haber obtenido su primera transformación.

Side sonrió olvidando esos problemas por el momento, -Bueno quizá no vuelva a venir a este lugar, ni vuelva apreciar este paisaje- Exclamo dándole una ultima mirada a sus alrededores, -Pero adonde vaya estaré bien, porque no estaré sólo, estaré con los míos, con mi familia en mi verdadero hogar- Finalizo transformándose para tomar la vía de regreso a casa.

El vehículo acelero perdiéndose entre las estructuras que formaban la frontera hacia la última ciudad Autobot con una simple Oración que marcaría su despedida de ese sencillo paraje, de ese estilo de vida, hacia su nueva realidad.

-Hasta nunca Maximales, espero que cuiden este mundo mejor que nosotros-

……………………..

Del follaje un felino salio de su escondite, admirando la forma azulada desaparecer a la distancia. Su mirada se fijo en ese camino ahora vacío antes de transformarse para revelar su identidad.

-A veces es difícil comprender las razones por las que se dan las cosas, y a veces creemos que es injusto, sobre todo porque no vemos el daño que hacemos a las generaciones futuras- Pensó sentándose en el mismo punto donde el Autobot estuvo minutos atrás.

El escuchar a ese joven cybertroniano hablar, le había hecho dudar acerca de la decisión de sus líderes, he incuso estuvo a punto de revelar su opinión abiertamente ante el jovencito. Las palabras de frustración y dolor habían sido suficiente para tentar su alma, recordando los tiempos en los que él se sintió así.

Éramos tan pocos Maximales que nos sentíamos solitarios, traicionados al no entender porque continuaban luchando, nunca pensamos en el dolor que enfrentaron después de tantos años de enfrentamientos, nunca creímos que lo único que buscaban era la seguridad y paz de los suyos, que sólo deseaban vivir con tranquilidad, con sus familias y amigos, lejos de ese horror que es la guerra la cual se vieron obligados a enfrentar.

-Ellos también son como nosotros- Se dijo el felino -Tal vez ahora nos vemos distintos, pero por dentro somos exactamente igual, defendemos los mismos ideales, buscamos la misma meta en la vida -

-Aunque ahora parece ser demasiado tarde, pues el tiempo casi ha llegado para que una decisión marque el final de lo que pudo ser mucho más- Continuo serio, la vista era interesante, la ciudad llena de vida resaltaba entre los alrededores, pero él comprendía que pronto no habría más que recuerdos y sombras tras esos muros ahora llenos de vida.

-Quien sabe, quizá algún día nos volvamos a encontrar, en un tiempo en el que esas diferencias no sean más que simples recuerdos de la falta de tolerancia; entonces podremos sentarnos a platicar como los buenos amigos que pudimos ser, de haber comprendido que somos dos partes de la misma moneda- Finalizo el Máximal internándose en la maleza, dispuesto a volver a su propio lugar.

Grandes palabras, que marcarían ese momento como el principio de algo más, en un futuro lejano.

-Buena Suerte Autobots, espero y encuentren aquello por lo que tanto han sacrificado-

FIN

Notas del autor: Es una historia pequeña pero emotiva, en la que establezco más o menos lo que miembros de ambas partes debieron pensar al enterarse de la Noticia que marco el Inicio de esta serie.

Atentamente Arken elf


End file.
